Barney
Barney & Friends is an American children's television series aimed at children aged 1 to 8, created by Sheryl Leach and produced by HIT Entertainment. It was aired in Latin America at ZAZ in 1995 until 2005 only the first six season. The seventh season onwards was aired at Discovery Kids since January 6, 2003 until March 31, 2016. Late 90s was broadcast on MGM Family. This dub was produced by Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. in Mexico City. Very few episodes of seasons 1-5 with Latin Spanish dub can be found on YouTube. These were extracted from VHS tapes. At the moment, the sixth season is totally missing. Cast (Season 1-6) Main Characters * José Carlos Moreno (R.I.P) as Barney * Elsa Covián as Baby Bop * Love Santini as B.J. ** Marina Huerta as B.J. (Some season 2 episodes) ** Laura Torres as B.J. (Some season 3 episodes) Children * Enzo Fortuny as Michael (Brian Eppes) * Cristina Hernández as Min (Pia Hamilton) * Karla Falcón as Kathy (Lauren King) * Christine Byrd as Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Gerry Meza as Shawn (John David Bennett, II) ** Maggie Vera as Shawn's singing voice * Leyla Rangel as Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Elsa Covián as David (Kenny Cooper) * Kalimba Marichal as Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Cynthia Chong as Emily (Hannah Owens) Recurring Characters * Rubén Cerda as Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Maru Guzmán as Stella (Phyllis Cicero) * ??? as Mother Goose * ??? as Scooter McNutty * ??? as Miss Etta Kette Additional Voices * Blas García * Eduardo Tejedo * Liza Willert * Maggie Vera * Gaby Ugarte * Alan Velázquez * Alondra Hidalgo * Raúl Garduño Found Episodes Season 1 * El Tesoro de Barba Arcoiris (The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard) * Feliz Cumpleaños Barney (Happy Birthday, Barney!) * Mamá Gansa (Let's Help Mother Goose!) * Buenos Modales (A Splash Party, Please) * Hogar Dulce Hogar (Home Sweet Homes) Season 2 * Rojo,Azul y Círculos (Red, Blue and Circles Too!) * El Circo (The Exercise Circus!) * Una Aventura de la Imaginación (An Adventure in Make-Believe) * El Zoológico Alfabético (The Alphabet Zoo) * 10 Toneladas de Diversión (Having Tens of Fun!) * Una Sorpresa Muy Especial (A Very Special Delivery!) Season 3 * Escuela Nueva (On the Move) * Trenes (Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) * Autos (Are We There Yet?) Season 4 * El primer día de clases (First Day of School) * Centavos, Centavos y Más Centavos (Pennies, Nickels, Dimes) * Es Divertido Tocar el Tambor (We've Got Rhythm) * Los Relojes Tic Tac (Tick Tock Clocks!) * Esperando al Señor MacRooney (Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *Construyendo Juntos (Let's Build Together) * Es una Tradición (It's Tradition) * Consejos Para Estar Saludables (A Picture of Health) * Juguemos a la Pelota (Play Ball!) * Árboles Magníficos (Tree-Mendous Trees) * Diversión y Limpieza (Good, Clean Fun!) * Todo Mezclado (All Mixed Up) * El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) * Diversión En La Granja (E-I-E-I-O) Season 5 * La Banda de Barney (Barney's Band) * ¡Hola,Amigos! (Howdy,Friends!) * Los Siete Días de la Semana (Seven Days a Week) Missing Episodes ﻿Season 1 *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing It Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *Going Places! *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Barney's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Alphabet Soup! *Our Earth, Our Home *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up... *1-2-3-4-5 Senses! *Practice Makes Music *Hi, Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go! *Carnival of Numbers *A World of Music *Doctor Barney is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Hola, Mexico! *Everyone is Special Season 2 *Falling for Autumn! *Grandparents are Grand! *May I Help You? *Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups for a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm 3! *My Favorite Things *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look and Be Safe! Season 3 *Shawn & the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits... *Room for Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter! *Shopping for a Surprise! *Any Way You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *A Welcome Home *Classical Cleanup *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home with Animals *It's Raining, It's Pouring... *Camera Safari *Ship, Ahoy! *Hats Off to BJ! *Up We Go! Season 4 *Is Everybody Happy? *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Easy, Breezy Day! *Once a Pond a Time Season 5 *Books are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship Season 6 *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A "Little" Mother Goose *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You are Special Gallery Barney - Buenos Modales.jpg|"A Splash Party, Please" VHS release Barney-El-Zoologico-Alfabetico-SPANISH-ESPANOL-VHS-RARE.jpg|"The Alphabet Zoo" VHS release 155786687 -collection-de-paseo-con-barney-vhs-en-espanol-oop-video.jpg|"Are We There Yet?" VHS release Sorpr.jpg|"A Very Special Delivery!" VHS release Imgs.jpg|"On The Move" VHS release Videos Category:Lost Dubs Category:Spanish Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Found Audio Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes